


An unexpected arrival....

by JamacianMango



Category: Firefly, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Multiuniverse/Multifandom, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Interesting stuff, Reader has powers like Ciri, Reader is able to travel between universes, Violence, reader is a badass, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamacianMango/pseuds/JamacianMango
Summary: The reader, who has powers similar to Ciri's, runs into trouble before accidentally teleporting herself into the universe of Firefly. There, she will meet Malcom Reynolds along with his crew, where she will discover new threats, secrets and hidden feelings....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Witcher or Firefly or their characters apart from the one I created.

_Well shit._

I winced as I stood from my fall from the two story building. I moved my limbs gingerly.

_Well, at least nothing’s broken. Hurts like hell though._

I try to catch my breath but the sound of distant shouts coming closer got me moving again. My feet flew across the cobblestones as I dodged down an alleyway, leaping over crates of goods. As I ran into the market square, I saw that they had surrounded it through the streets. Everywhere I could see, there were witch hunters.

I was trapped.

I cursed under my breath as I frantically searched for an exit. All the streets were blocked and the towering buildings of Novigrad were too high for me to climb, that is, before one of them would shoot me down. The witch hunters were advancing steadily, at least twenty of them. I couldn’t flee.

With one swift movement, I pulled my sword from my back, waiting.

“Mutant!” one of them shouted, “Lay down your weapon and you shall be forgiven. Be cleansed in the Eternal Fire.”

_Like hell I will._

When they were within ten feet of me, I drew on the power within me, filling my body and soul with light, my eyes glowed a bright golden white. Some of the witch hunters froze in fear, but many were too stupid to care.

I attacked.

My movements were like lightning as I charged forward and swung for their heads. They fell with a dull thud, swords clattering to the ground. Spinning around, I attacked again, my movements echoed with light and energy, my sword aglow.

Just as I was about to finish of the last few witch hunters, ten more came pouring in, along with at least thirty Redanian soldiers, their red armor glinting in the sunlight.

_Crap_, I thought. _I can’t take on this many enemies without hurting an innocent. I have to flee. Now._

I drew on my power again, focusing it to a point in time and space. My body started to glow with a bright golden light. I was just about to teleport when a someone grabbed me from behind. The world disappeared in a flash, and due to my panic, my intended destination flew from my mind, throwing me into the unknown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The world around me reappeared through the light as my feet hit hot, sandy earth. I collapsed onto my knees to find that a weight was on top of me. I turned my head to see that it was a witch hunter that had grabbed me and was holding his sword to my neck, his eyes wide with fear, but his hand was steady.

“Freak mutant, where have you brought me?” he hissed in my ear. I let out a growl, only to grunt with pain when he pressed the blade into my neck, drawing blood. My head was still spinning from the haphazard teleportation. I couldn’t concentrate on getting out of this situation until I had my strength back.

“Even if I knew, why would I tell you?” I said, as my limbs flooded with energy.

He was about to say something when I swung my blade at his side, and slammed the back of my head into his jaw. He released me, stumbling back, cursing and holding his side.

I spun around and with one stroke, his head flew from his shoulders. I stood there for a moment while I waited for his body to sink to the ground. I let out a breath that I hadn’t realized that I was holding. I blinked and looked around.

It was then that I realized that I wasn’t on the Continent anymore or even in the Witcher world.


	2. Chapter 2

With one swing, I flicked the blood of my sword and sheathed it, taking in the foreign environment.

_It sure is hot._

Sweat was starting to appear on my skin. My throat was becoming dry fast and I didn’t have any water on me.

_I need to find shelter and a water source soon._

I couldn’t see anything but bare desert stretching out for miles to the hazy horizon. I drew on my powers and the horizon sharpened. To the north west lay some kind of town or city, judging by the tall structures, glowing in the sunlight. It looked to be about ten miles away.

_I will die of thirst before I reach it if I go on foot. I will need to use my energy._

I felt around in my stores, _It’s really low, but I need to use it. Perhaps I can gather some radiation from the sun later. _

I took a deep breath, my body glowing with light again, and I was off, my feet skating over the cracked earth, the wind rushing through my (h/c) hair. The town came steadily closer, and I could see people bustling about the narrow streets.

I slowed down and came to a stop, dust puffing about my feet, as I reached the outskirts. The buildings of this large town, more like a small city, rose to hundreds of feet, covering me with their shadows. I straightened my shoulders and walked down the road into the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This is definitely not the Continent_, I thought as I looked around the streets. The people were dressed in a medieval fashion, not like they did in the Witcher world, more like they did in the late 1800’s to early 1900 back on Earth. 

Yes. I am from Earth. 

One moment I was taking a hike in the Sawtooth mountains where upon I stumbled on a stray root of a tree, the next I landed on my hands and knees in an unknown forest, darkness surrounding me. I had gotten up and wandered around until I discovered that I was in the Witcher universe. My cue had been a deep growl as a fully grown werewolf stepped out of the shadows. I had cursed under my breath and taken off in the opposite direction, dodging here and there through the trees. I could hear the werewolf gaining on me as I reached a gorge that dropped twenty feet, the moonlight shining brightly now.

I jumped, sliding down the scattered rocks covering the hillside. The werewolf had stopped at the edge before jumping after me. I had reached the bottom the gorge and ran to the other side when I saw a glimmer of light. I turned my head to see an abandoned sword, laying in the grass to my left.

I lunged for it, tugging it hard. It came loose just in time. I spun around, knowing that the monster was at my back, and swung. It howled in pain as dark drops spurted from it’s muzzle. I raised the sword in defense, preparing to attack again as the creature came at me. Only it didn’t get three feet before a sword appeared through its chest. It paused, looking down at it before it withdrew and a white haired man appeared on top of it, slamming the blade through its skull. It let out a whimpered howl before falling silent as it crashed to the ground. I let out a breath as I lowered my sword, recognizing the figure.

Geralt pulled the sword from the monsters head, flicking the blood off, “That was mighty brave of you. And stupid,” he said in his gravely voice. He looked up at me, orange cat eyes glowing in the darkness. “Well it’s not exactly my fault,” I explained. He raised his white eyebrows. “Look I can explain,” I said hastily as I launched into the story of how I got here and how I knew of this world.

After I finished, he decided to take me with him, seeing as I had no where else to go. It was around this time that he was looking for Ciri, so I proved to be useful. I journeyed to Novigrad and Skellige with Geralt, and along the way he taught me how to fight with a sword. I expressed my wish to become a witcher(me thinking that that would be the best way to survive in this dangerous world), upon which he hesitantly accepted.

I couldn’t go through the Trial of the Grasses, because 1. we were on the constant move, 2. the trail secret was lost for a long time now and 3. it was a process that I would most likely not survive anyway, but he taught me everything else. I had a pretty good knowledge of the bestiary and magic from my reads of the Witcher books and playing through the games, so Geralt was saved a lot of trouble. He taught me where to find the best alchemy ingredients and how to brew them(I never used the potions but it was just part of the training).

I had been gifted with my own sword once I had successfully killed my first monster, and I had gotten very good at using it. My body leaned out and my muscles grew. I was nearly as fast as Geralt himself when I had finished training with him. I no longer slept either, instead taking to meditation to calm my thoughts and regain energy through passive awareness of the world around me. I grew to be more mature as a result and became a bloody forty year old at the ripe age of twenty.

So apparently I have some kind of magic that allows me to manipulate energy like Ciri with the Elder Blood, except my powers are centered around fire and sunlight. Real strange once I found out. Of course Avallac’h was all over me once he saw what I could do. After we had dealt with the Wild Hunt spiel and Ciri with the White Frost, Avallach decided to do more research into my powers and took me along to the world of the Aen Elle to study with them and train to use them. That didn’t go too well once the elven diplomats found out about it and tried to kidnap me and force me to do their bidding. Not gonna lie, kinda surprised Ge’els didn’t try to as well. What I’m trying to say is that I heard almost nothing from him since the whole “convincing him that Eredin is a regicide” thing. Right, so after escaping for the third time from one of the diplomat’s basements, Avallach agreed to move elsewhere. We traveled to may different worlds, some like Earth back home and others similar to the ones in science fiction. We never actually visited Earth due to some strange force around the world that destroyed all signs of magic once you entered it. I saw many new things along the way, but eventually, a few years later, we made it back to the Witcher world. 

As far as what we discovered, it was rather interesting. So you all remember Lara Dorren, the original carrier of the Elder Blood and the eleth that Avallac’h was smitten with? Yea apparently she had a younger sister that no one knew about that had powers similar to her’s. This sister fell into some trouble with some sorcerers who wanted her power when she figured out how to traverse through worlds. She blasted them into infinity and as such, accidentally teleported herself away to a new world. This turned out to be Earth in the mid 1800’s. Now due to Earth’s strange repellent of magic, Lara’s sister couldn’t use her powers there or even remember she had them, so she was stuck there, living out the rest of her life on an unknown planet. She found love there and started her line then, this being the line of (L/n). Many generations later, I come into existence, and by some strange phenomenon, the time loop was broken. The powers originally from Lara Dorren’s sister had been passed down to me and I was able to wield them. Now I knew none of this as time went by, but strange occurrences would sometimes happen around me, such as the sun would shine brighter around me or I was fairly impervious to fire. I always thought that I had tough skin and that’s why I could hold my hand over a burning flame for a little while before pulling back. Then I got introduced to Game of Thrones and I told myself that I was a Targaryen and pretended to be able to talk to lizards, imagining that they were my dragons. Man the things I would make up to seem cool. Anyway, I was roughly twenty when I fell into the Witcher world due to a sudden activation of my powers. They then grew more potent by the second and then I was the other Lady of Time and Space. I had always loved Witcher but it was so strange to think that I was part of it as well. It felt pretty cool, let me tell you. Anyway I’m getting off track.

After Avallac’h and I returned to the Witcher world, I insisted on going my own way and following the same path as Ciri, this being the path of the Witcher(a surprise, I know). Avallac’h did let me go, although hesitantly, and went back to the Aen Elle to deal with the tide of politics with their new king. I traveled the world, meeting a lot of new people and dealing with a lot of alliance issues, especially with the kingdoms. After a while, I stopped caring who would win, so long as they didn’t bother the people I cared about. I ran into Ciri a lot as well, and we ended up traveling together as a result. It was in Novigrad that I had decided to part ways to take care of contracts there while she headed for the Skellige Isles. We had promised to meet in a few months in Toussaint, where the whole gang would spend the winter and where Geralt would settle down with Yennefer. 

But as I was dealing with a haunted house up in the richer parts of Novigrad, a group of witch hunters decided to harass me for no reason. Now let me tell you something. I. Hate. Witch hunters. There is nothing more I would love to do than to mass murder the lot for their butchering of nonhumans and mages. As such, I had a hard time controlling myself when they started throwing punches. So yes, I killed the lot of them. Unfortunately another group saw me, so I bolted, running through the back streets and then eventually atop the buildings of Novigrad. You know how the rest goes.  
  
_Right_. I thought dully. _Now that you’ve done that nice little monologue for yourself, how about we get back to the situation at hand?_

The situation at hand was me walking through crowded streets in strange clothing with lethal weapons on my back and no idea where I was. However, after looking around a little, I realized that my attire wasn’t too out of place. I mean, a dark theme to my clothing helped.

Let me guess. You want to know what I’m wearing right?

_Ugh. Here I go again._

Sleeveless high collar black jerkin, dark brown pants, black thigh high boots with lots of belts for embellishment(hey I thought it looked cool), and brown bracers with archer’s gloves covering my hands. 

Hair? Long and loose, a few hair beads swayed in braids by my temples(being around elves influenced my style), mid-torso length.

_God. Why do I have to narrate for myself all the time? No one’s here inside my head except me._

_I think it’s what keeps me from getting bored._

True that. Anyway, there’s…

_No. Enough. We… I need to focus. Where are we?_

I didn’t notice any recognizable features from the buildings or the area, but I did notice that in the stars were loads of equipment, machinery and items that looked very mechanical.

_Ah, so this world is oriented around le technology._

_Perhaps advanced_, I thought as I peered into a stall to see tons of items I didn’t even know how to use. I turned about, moving through the crowd of people until I reached a large open area where there were giant aircraft parked in rows that went on for hundreds of feet.

_So well beyond Earth stuff. Unless this is the future._

But I was hesitant on that thought. It didn’t see quite right. Something was familiar.

I my eyes rested on a smaller, dirtier ship with an interesting shape and one word popped into my head of it’s own accord.

_Serenity_.

_Of course! This is the universe of Firefly! Ah I remember loving that show._

As if on cue, the tune for it started playing through my head. I crossed my arms and smirked as the song wove it’s way through my memory, some parts of the lyrics cut out from memory loss.

While it played, I considered my options.

_Alright. So before I’m able to get back to my world, I need to first “recharge” the source(what I called my powers) and then find a weakening in the fabric of time and space to slip through._

_And the best place to get me anywhere is here._

_Not to mention that the crew are trustworthy._

I nodded and started towards the ship as the song came to a close. I could see from thirty yards away, a young woman with dark brown hair sitting under a beach umbrella, just in front of Serenity. Ten yards away I recognized her immediately.


End file.
